


From The Photo Album

by Erika (Aeiouna)



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-06
Updated: 2008-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:02:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeiouna/pseuds/Erika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Artwork for <i>Don't Worry About It</i> - <a href="http://community.livejournal.com/saveyourvoice/4186.html">*link*</a></p><p>I am so amazingly proud of this piece, it's sickening. The author of the story wanted me to add text, but I thought it detracted from the art. From the Sims (made by me, thankyouverymuch) to the coloring, to the way I placed everything on the page. I'm gushing! :D</p>
    </blockquote>





	From The Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork for _Don't Worry About It_ \- [*link*](http://community.livejournal.com/saveyourvoice/4186.html)
> 
> I am so amazingly proud of this piece, it's sickening. The author of the story wanted me to add text, but I thought it detracted from the art. From the Sims (made by me, thankyouverymuch) to the coloring, to the way I placed everything on the page. I'm gushing! :D

  



End file.
